


Superhero

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Hero Worship, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Brother Cesare to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero

_You get me._

_You GET me._

_YOU get me._

_You get ME._

_“Cesare, please call me as soon as possible.  I need your help.  Lucrezia”_

Sitting in the student’s lounge at University, Cesare smiles as he reads his 13-year-old sister’s phone message.  Nobody but she eschews abbreviations but uses punctuation when texting.  He calls her immediately.

“What’s up, Baby Sis?  Whatcha need?”

Her voice is teary.  He snaps to attention.

“Cesare…. _sniff_ …please come and get me at school.  I need to go home.”

He can picture her in her parochial school plaid jumper and white blouse with Peter Pan collar. 

“Honey, what’s the matter?  Are you hurt?”

“I just need to go home.   Please, Cesare!”

“I’m coming right now.”

“Call me when you’re out front.  I’ll come out.”

“Where are you now?”

“In the girls’ room at school.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

He knows her lip is quivering as she peeps “thank you”, and hangs up. 

 

He arrives in six minutes, having run a few red lights.  He dials her number.

“I’m outside now, Sis.  Come on out.”

He watches her descend the school’s wide front steps, looking tiny and scared.  He gets out of the car and jogs up to meet her.  She has her sweater tied around her waist, covering her backside, and she is obviously distraught.  He circles a protective arm around her and walks her to the car.  She lays her backpack on the front passenger seat and sits on it.

“What the hell happened, Sis?”

“I didn’t have a chance to go to the bathroom at lunch and I…I peed my pants!”

She bursts into tears. 

He starts to laugh, more out of relief than anything, but stops immediately when he sees how upset she is. 

“Honey, it’s okay.  These things happen.  I’ll get you home and you can fix yourself up.”

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“Of course not.  Our secret.”

“I’m gonna be in trouble.  I just ran to the bathroom and hid and I didn’t tell my teacher where I was going.”

“Who is your teacher?”

“Sister Mary Aiden.”

"Oh, I remember her.  Sister Mary Vader.”

Lucrezia giggles.

“That’s her.  She’s mean.”

“Let Big Brother handle this.”

He has the school’s phone number in his contact list and calls the office.  In his deepest baritone, surprising for an eighteen-year-old, he manages to sound quite grandiose.

“This is Mr. Borgia, Lucrezia Borgia’s father.  I’m calling to let you know that I have picked up my daughter and am taking her home from school.  She fell ill and was too sick to report to the nurse or her teacher.  She phoned me and I ordered her to remain in the restroom until I came for her.  What’s that?  Of course, I told her to.  Would you have her disobey her father?  She was far too ill to be wandering around school.  What if she had fainted?  She might have been injured.  She is with me now.  If need be, I will take her to a doctor.  I expect there to be no repercussions to my daughter.  All right.  Goodbye.”

"Okay, Sis.  All fixed.”

Lucrezia gazes at her older brother with adoration.

“You always take care of me, Cesare.”

“And I always will.  Come here.”

She leans over and nestles against him as he stretches his arm around her.  He kisses the top of her blonde head. 

“I wish you could be my boyfriend.  I won’t ever love anyone but you.”

“You’d better not, Sis.  You’re my girl.”

She sighs in contentment, because she knows it’s true.


End file.
